Saber tooth vagabond
by GusCGC
Summary: Under the red sun, vagabund tigers must find their pride even if it means leaving your pack. For Diego, the lonesome tiger and his journey ahead.
1. River rush more

Saber-tooth vagabond 

Author's note: This is the Ice Age tale from Diego's point of view, our favourite tiger gets the catch and follows the trial (-: Juck juck juck

From the top of the pack, is easy to meet your match

1.River rush more

Sunset.

I always loved the spot of the earth on pinky red colour, today's specially sweet for me. I've got a wonderful gastronomically coloured landscape. Down the hill, protected by dogs and embers lives the hairless, humans... damned tasty humans; dressed with the skins of half of my pack.. Soto´s by my side watching the little village with his cool, gentle sarcasm.. Well, well What do you know? One tasty baby is right in front of our eyes...

"Will you look at the beautiful baby, Diego? Isn't it nice that he'll be joining us for breakfast?" Said Soto watching the parents play with their little cub

"It wouldn't be breakfast without him." Said I watching the scene, I said with no joy _That was outta place I'm tellin´ ya_

"Especially after his daddy killed half our pack and wears our skin to keep warm. An eye for an eye, don't you think?" That was deadly true... many of my best friends died cause of that damned creature

"We'll teach that human what happens when he messes with sabers" It was decided, my honour and desire of revenge filled my heart, mind and soul

"Alert the troops. We attack at dawn. And Diego? Bring me the baby, alive. If I'm going to enjoy my revenge, I want it to be fresh." Soto glanced like a captain just before winning the battle. So.. I'm in charge of a damned and harmless cub.._ We're not going to hunt mammoths. Why worry so much about this?_

There was an storm that night, I slept easy thinking in how many sabers I was going to revenge with that hunt but.. A baby? Never thought Soto was going that far... Anyway, easy Diego, it´s a piece of cake.

Dawn, red silent dawn.

Everyone's sleeping and we are all set for the attack. I bent a little and started walking slowly, perfect timing until the dogs awoke because of some stupid rocks... Well, better not to think for too long Diego; this is your show and now what we need is our guest star: the baby.

There he is... Sleeping peacefully... _Come little breakfast, come with Unca Diego_

Damned! The mother was beside the cub, hit me and ran. No time for gentlenessor hide and seek, I'm the one who puts the rules, sister, and ready or not... Here I come!

I followed her to the river, jump here, run there, right, left... I grabbed with my paw the little bones necklace and watched her ready to charge. _She's scared, she's mine and has no way to run away from me_. She looked at her cub and smiled

What the hell?

She jumps the waterfall down... She's crazy, she will never make it! But I couldn't left my comrades behind so I ran to the village.

"That is Diego. Go back" Said Soto and followed me to the waterfall for a while "Where's the baby?"

"I lost it in the waterfall" I whispered seeing the humans were coming

"You lost it?" We ran for a little "I want that baby, Diego"

I give you my word that I will bring it or I´ll be the feast... To Halfpeack then. I went down the river for a while on my own

That baby can't be far. Uh?

Well, well well

First chapter, first try.

See ya on the next one cause I'm all blown up. Goodnight!


	2. Gotta a stitch

Saber-tooth vagabond 

Author's Note: Actually, I've never tried writing a fanfiction but what the hell? I'm a writer and this is the spot. I tell ya, this is like a stream of water... Once ya are on it, there's no turn back.

Enjoy it

2. Gotta a stitch

A clumsy, ugly and stupid sloth is hangin´ my little baby from a cliff... Beneath them, a mammoth. Somethin kinda funny is going on here and this is going to be too easy.

"Manny!" Screams the sloth seeing the baby is going to fall. The mammoth gets ready to catch it but I'm afraid he's not going anywhere with my prey.

It goes like this.

One, two, threeeeeee!

I catched the baby in the air but the trunk made me almost fall... _Why you, big furball.. _Easy, Diego, easy. Remember, ya´re alone and in front of a guy that can splash you like a bug so be polite

"Um, that pink thing is mine" I cleared my troath

This two begun to quarrel when the sloth talked... Well, less problems for me . The so-called Sid, grabs the baby now..

"You two are a bit of an odd couple." I smiled... almost smirked. It was being to hold the great guwaf inside me

"There is no US!" Roared the mammoth

" I see. You couldn't have one of your own so you decided to adopt." I saw the sloth trying to run away

" Look, I'm sorry to interrupt your snack but we really gotta go" Asked the sloth grabbing the baby as good as he could

" The baby? Please. I was just returning it to its herd." I´d requested as gently as I could

" Oh, yeah. Nice try, Bucktooth" Laughed him... Don't play hard with me, pal. No one calls me that and tells the tale, I'm warning ya!

" You calling me a liar?" I showed my fangs... Damned sloth, that's my prey

" I didn't say that" He whispered bending back... Oh yes, you do

" You were thinking it." My voice is smoothly singing the death song

"I don't like this cat. He reads minds" He whispered to the mammoth. Well, I guess I will have to rid Mr. Furry in the first place

" My name's Diego, friend" I looked up to those huge eyes

"Manfred. And I'm not your friend" He answered coldly. Ups, bad mood

"All right... Manfred. If you're looking for the humans, you are too late.. They left an hour ago" I advised him... That might convince him or no?

" Thanks for the advise. Now beat it" He bent to the sloth and left...

"Hey, what's your problem?" Asked Sid following him

"You are my problem" Grumbled Manfred... I agree with him 

"Well, I think you're stressed, and that's why you eat so much. I mean, it's hard to get fat on a vegan diet." Answered Sid

"I'm not fat. It's all this hair. It makes me look poofy" Said the mammoth... I followed them closely... _Get a haircut_

"Fine. You have fat hair, but when you're ready to talk, I'm here" The walked away

Drats!

Next stop: A pair of trouble or two


	3. Getting a grip

Sabertooth vagabond

Author's note: I apologize if dialogues are not exactly as in the movie but you know how it is. Poor Diego deals with Mister Stinky Drool Face... Sid is sometimes more suitable when he's sleeping. Coraggio, Diego!

3. Getting a grip

It didn't took much to arrive at the humans´camp, that looked like if a giant blizzard had got across that place, all the humans were gone and the place was desert.. _Now what?_ The mammoth was standing in front of the baby's bed and that overgrown weasel was walking around as if he had lost a nail and was lookin for it...

_How do I'm gonna convince this two, specially Mr . Furry?_

"I told you there were gone" I stood just before the so-called Manny

"Look who it is... Don't you have some poor, defenceless animal to disembowel?" He didn't stand a half and watched me closely. _Your ironic lines cramp my style, fatso... Now, what the hell is that sloth doing?_

"They can be far... I mean they went this way.. or this way?" Oh, I get it! He was lookin for the humans... Well, I bet he won't the humans, not even in a thousand years. _But I still need to convince this two... Maybe with some blackmailing that shall work_

"You don't know much about tracking, do you?" I laughed watching him going in circles

"Hey, I'm a sloth. I see a tree, eat a leaf. That's my tracking" He broke a stick and played... _Y´re more simple than the working of a dummy_

"You didn't miss them by much. Still green, they headed north two hours ago." I took a look at the stick.. Let an expert do the work, amateur

"Still green, they headed north two hours ago." He put two sticks in his mouth and mimic me... _Why ya, overgrown weasel... _The baby laughed and accidentally threw a fish to Manny´s face.

"You don't need this aggravation. Gimme the baby, I can track a lot more faster those humans than you can" I grabbed the baby carefully

"And ya´re just a good citizen helping out" The mammoth grabbed him to his side

" I just know where the humans are going" It has deadly hard to stay calm with that guy

"Glacier Pass. Everyone knows they had a settlement in the other side" Damn, Mr Furry was more clever than I though... Needs more, humph.. "persuasion"

"Well, yeah.. but unless you know how to track, you won't reach the pass before it´s closed with snow.. Which should be like.. tomorrow" Now the turns were changed and he was against the wall "So, you can give that baby to me or get lost in the blizzard.. It´s your choice"

The mammoth grabbed the baby very close to me... That's it. _Y´re not as stupid as i thought after all... What the.._

"Here's your little bundle of joy. We're returning it to the humans" He gave it to the sloth who smiled at me... Grrrrrrr. _Pues si_

"Awww, the big, bad Tigey-Wigey gets left behind. Poor Tigey-Wigey" He smoothed my muzzle, laughing... Ok, I lost the baby but I won't my honour with this giant rat

"Sid" Manny turns to him.. "Tigey-Wigey's gonna lead the way" I smiled.. Now, ya got a problem, pal

"Uh, Manny, can I talk to you for a second?" He ran to his friend

"No. The sooner we get to Glacier Pass, the sooner I get rid of Mr. Stinky Droolface. And the baby, too" The mammoth stopped him.. All the set and game is for me. Check mate.

"You won't always have Jumbo around to protect you. And when that day comes, I suggest you watch your back... 'cause I'll be chewing on it" I went on circles around Sid, he and the baby were pale

"Hey, über-tracker. Up front where I can see you" Called the mammoth and I perfectly heard Sid whisperin " Help me"

The trap is set and all I need know is to lead the way to Half Peak. Touché!

Oh, poor Diego. Things are not going to be that easy

Next stop: One of feathers and melons


	4. Feathers n melons

Author's note: Sorry, I have being very busy this days but I thank everybody for their reviews... Man, I'm blush. On my PC I have that marvellous song "Good Enough" from Lifehouse, and I feel ready to go on with my good old friend Diego... Here we go again!

4.Melons n´ Feathers

Ok... This should have being easier but there is no rewind button and I'm doing my best to not roar and scream in distress and rage.. perhaps I will... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Much better, although it doesn't help. We have being walking for a while and the baby is crying all loud and not even the mammoth can take it more.

"Oh, you gotta make it stop! I can't take it anymore!" Manny was really annoyed with that

"I've eaten things that didn't complain this much!" I snarled, my ears were screaming like crazy with that torturous sound... Sid was holding the baby and of course, he was doing it wrong."You're holding him wrong!"

"Watch his head!" Said Manny watching in distress Sid's manoeuvres

"Just put him down" I screamed and the sloth sighed

"Pick him up, put him down, pick him up..."Muttered Sid putting the baby gently on a rock, as we didn't make up our minds.

"Is its nose dry?" I asked gently _My mummy used to do that when I was just a kid _"Someone should lick it... Just in case" _And please let me do it.. Just to taste it_

"That means something's wrong with it."

"I'll do it!" Sticking out his tongue Sid started to lean over the baby getting ready to give it a lick on the nose. _Poor kid, as annoying as he was he didn't deserve this. _

": Hey, he's wearing one of those baby thingies" Suggested Manny just in time to save the poor kid

"So!" Sid said with his tongue still hanging out of his mouth

"So, if he poops, where does it go?" The mammoth explained himself. _Wait a second, does that mean what I think? ... IIIIiiiiiuuuuggghhh!_

"Humans are disgusting." The sloth paused rolling his eyes _Don't look at me_

"Ok, you. Check for poop." Manny pushed gently Sid... _Good idea_

"Hey, why am I the poop-checker?" He complained

"Because returning the runt was your idea." He leaned backwards as the mammoth shoved his face forward again. "Because you're small and insignificant." Manny pushed him back one last time until he ended up in a nearly horizontal position. "And because I'll pummel you if you don't!" _My thoughts exactly_

"Why else?" Asked in a whisper, Sid

"Now, Sid!" Roared the mammoth

"Ew! Yuck! EW! I mean, my goodness." Sid begun his duty as he closed his eyes and picked out the diaper "All right, look out, look out, coming through." Wrapping up the diaper he started walking around clumsily swinging the thing around

"Hey, watch out!" Manny moved aside

"Stop waving that thing around!" Sid moved closed to me _Don't even think about it, you.._

"Whoa, I'm gonna slip!"He walked again to Manny and threw

to Manny .. The diaper landed on his trunk and he threw it away angry "It's clean, gotcha!" He laughed _That wasn't funny_

"Will you cut it out?" The mammoth answered smacking his head... The baby giggled. _Wait a second_

"Hey do that again. He likes it!" I smiled _Anythin to make him shut up_

"Hey, it's starting to make me feel better too!" He did it again and the sloth came to me

"Here, you hold him." He offered but I hit him too _Ya are the buffoon not me. _The baby tried too but Sid hold his armand the kid cried again as he was put again on the rock_ Here let me fix it_

"Here, turn him towards me." I pushed the sloth away and covered my eyes with my paws, the baby watched in silence "Where's the baby?" I asked softly _Papa used to played this game with me _"There he is!" I opened my eyes again to surprise him... It worked "Where's the baby?" I asked softly again covering my eyes once again "There he is!" The baby cried full of fear... Ups, my mistake

"STOP IT, you're scaring him!" Manny pushed me _Pues si.. _Suddenly a noise caught my ear.. Hey, kid. Wasn't that your stomach?

I'm going to tell you something but please, don't tell those two... When I was playing peek-a-boo with the baby, I could smelled him and noticed that surprisingly he was actually... she, a girl; the only female of this strange group. Funny, in some way... I wonder what she was thinking being surrendered by three men

"I'll bet he's hungry." Sid had a brilliant idea

"How about some milk?" Manny suggested _Excellent point_

"Oooh, I'd love some!" The sloth clapped happily _You are more simple than the use of a dummy_

"Not you, the baby!" I growled angrily

"Well I ain't exactly lactating right now, pal!" Sid scowled me

"You're a little low in the food chain to be mouthin' off, aren't y--" _Ya asked for it, ya big.._

"ENOUGH!" Manny roared in distress when suddenly, a melon felt closed to us "Food!" The sloth followed the mammoth _If ya say so_

Then, a dodo appeared and grabbed the fruit, looked at us angrily and fled _Don't tell me, ya want me to follow that feathery guy, do ya?_

_ ...  
_

It didn't took much till we reached the dodos´basement. _Ten thousand creatures, and I have to miss up with the most stupid, unbearable and freaky of all... _I have heard and being with this guys before, all the time with their nonsense about the ice age... Beak-freaks, buaaahh!

"Ice Age?" Sid muttered

"I've heard of these crackpots," I growled as we saw our stolen melon

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! INTRU--WHOA!" One of the dodos screamed and ran till he felt into one of this boiling water holes _Clever_

"Hey, could we have our melon back? Junior's hungry, and uh--" Manny asked gently as he gave the baby to Sid

"NO WAY!" The leader squawked angry This is our private stockpile for the Ice Age! Subartic temperatures will force us underground for a million billion years!" _And that leads us to..._

"So you got three melons?" Manny raised an eyebrow and all the dodos looked at the melon... _Beak-freaks_

"If you weren't smart enough to plan ahead, then DOOM ON YOU!" The dodo begun and all those birds followed in a try to scared us away "Doom on you. Doom on you."

"Get away from me!" The mammoth stepped aside and suddenly the leader which was on one of the melons felt and the fruit ended in the baby's hands

"Retrieve the melon! Tae kwon dodos! ATTACK!" The bird shouted and all those beak-freaks begun to do martial arts as if they were the stupid cousin of Bruce Lee, they could shot the melon out of our hands but into the abysm _Ya guys are worst than I thought_ "THE MELON!" Many of them ran after it and felt "There goes our last female" The second was threw with all the fight in one of the boiling water holes with three dodos behind.. And finally "The last...melon!" They saw Sid snatching it begun to fight it once again. Manny grabbed it while I scared some away with my mighty roar but one of those birds grabbed the mammoth's tale and the poor fella had to threw it in pain... The melon was again in Sid's hands but he was surrendered by the dodos... _This could be bad_

Sorry if it is too long but you guys deserve it after a long holidays. See ya!

Next stop: Strangers in the night


	5. Strangers in the night

Saber-tooth vagabond 

Author's note: Hiya kids, how's everything? I'm here, in the "games room" hearing my brothers and papa shouting... there is a Real Madrid match on and you don´t need to be Sherlock Holmes to know what's going on. We left poor Sid surrounded by the dodos and Diego was going almost mad with the beak- freaks... Oh, MY GOD!

5. Strangers in the night

_This could be bad_

Manny was holding his breath and I heard the baby's whimper... Sid was surrounded by those beak- freaks.

_Now, this is really bad._

The sloth had no way out, he glanced at the melon, breathed deeply and charged as we were in the Super Bowl Final in the last seconds of the game.. Sid shouted like crazy and begun to knock down all the dodos on his way; ten seconds later, he was flying! (I'm not kidding, he was... I better see Chariots of Fire one day).

When Sid landed, he danced and smiled... _Perhaps he´s not as useless as I thought. _Manny was almost going to burst and I could heard the baby's giggle... Then Sid smashed the melon against the ground _Or perhaps not_

"Ah, Sid! Now we gotta find more food!" I snarled angrily but to my surprise, our little lady was enjoying the melon after all... Self- reminder. Humans eat the red part of the melon.

"More to the left, the left!" The dodos had done a birds living tower by accident

"Hey, look at that. Dinner and a show." We looked on as they staggered to the edge of the cliff and fell over. _Beak freaks_

Later that evening, we gathered next to a huge boulder.

I curled into a ball and closed my eyes without falling to sleep (Muajajajajajajajajaja, gotta ya) It took a long time till Manny went to sleep, specially with Sid's stretching manoeuvres _Grrrrrrr, Go to sleep once and for all._

Finally, all was silence and I opened my eyes; I walked where the baby was, glanced at Manny _Now I´ll take my prey if you don´t mind... _Manny suddenly moved a little bite. It is just Sid's snoring uuuuufff! I tried again but a slight noise made the mammoth held her tighter _What was that just now?_

I looked around and found out that someone was behind the bush on the small hill top. I got ready and jumped just like in the old times when I used to hunt giant deers.. _Ok, wise guy. Ya asked for it Rooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr_ I roared

I landed on my prey, battled a little bit and got ready for the final...

"Whatta?" I couldn't believed my eyes

"Go ahead, slice me... It would be the last thing you'll ever do" _This cannot be _ZEKE?

Muajajajajajjajajajajaja

Surprised, hu? Well, I have just begun. You can also find me in Cay Pnaawa (FFX fanfiction)

Next stop: A tiger's pride


	6. Pride

Author's note: It´s not easy to tell a story but with the correct atmosphere and music is more... fluent somehow. I would like to thank all of you for your reviews, the last thing I would like to be is a ungrateful person so here's a new episode. Who hides in the dark?

6. Pride

_I just can't believe it... someone has followed me._

"Go ahead, slice me... It would be the last thing you'll ever do" Said that annoying furball... Zeke, even being from my pack is a real bore and never stays quiet.

"I'm working here ya waste of fur" I would have sliced ya even knowing who ya are.

"Frustrated Diego?" Oscar, an elder and haughty partner made his appearance _Ya don´t know how tiring and weird this task has become, pal... _ "Tracking helpless infants to difficult for ya?"

"What are ya two doing here?" I growled angrily _This smells bad_

"Soto is getting tired of waiting" Oscar didn't beat around the bush

"Yeah, yeah... He said come back with the baby or don´t come at all! Muajajajajaajajajajaajajajaja!" Zeke, do you really have to be so "literal"... _This could be bad_

"Well I have a message for Soto.. "I walked to the edge showing no fear "Tell him I'm bringing the baby and tell him I´m bringing..." Dramatic pause "a mammoth" How about that? I gotta ya within my grasp

"A mammoth" Zeke smiled in surprise and cruelty

"Mammoths never travel alone" The old man scowled him

"Well, this one does. And I´m leading him to Half Peak" We all sat down at the edge _It is like watching a beef getting roasted_

"Umm Look at all that meat" Zek´s mouth watered once he saw the mammoth, the sloth and the child "Let's go get´em!" He jumped in order to attack _ No no no, ya stupid bone bag_

"Not yet" I got on his way to stop him and make him turn back in fear in retreat "We will need the whole pack to bring this mammoth down.. Get everyone ready" I took a slight glance at Manny "NOW!" I finally got rid of them _I need to do this myself... __Dejadme solo, dejadme solo_

I went back to my place and slept all night long 

Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong,  
You're enchained by your own sorrow,  
I-i-in your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow,  
How I hate to see you like this,  
There is no way you can deny it,  
I-I-I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet.

Chiquitita, tell me the truth,  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on,  
Yo-o-our best friend, I'm the one you must rely on,  
You were always sure of yourself,  
Now I see you've broken a feather,  
I-I-I hope we can patch it up together.

Chiquitita, you and I know,  
How the heartaches come and they go  
and the scars they're leaving,  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end,  
You will have no time for grieving,  
Chiquitita, you and I cry,  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you,  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before,  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita,  
Try once more like you did before,  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita.

So the walls came tumbling down,  
And your love's a blown out candle,  
A-a-all is gone and it seems too hard to handle,  
Chiquitita, tell me the truth,  
There is no way you can deny it,  
I-I-I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet.

Chiquitita, you and I know,  
How the heartaches come and they go  
and the scars they're leaving,  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end,  
You will have no time for grieving,  
Chiquitita, you and I cry,  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you,  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before,  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita,  
Try once more like you did before,  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita,  
Try once more like you did before,  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita.

Chiquitita (ABBA)

It was early in the morning when the furious tremors of Manny´s foots woke me up.

"Where's the baby?" He put his face a few inches from me _Ya mean you don´t have it?_

"You lost it?" I growled but we both suddenly realized something at the same time.. Sid was also gone "SIIIIDDDD!"

MUAjajajajaajajajajajjajajajajjaja 

Pooor Diego has a real big problem, where did the sloth go?

Next stop: The long journey begins.


	7. Long road, long story

Author's note: I have being a little busy with all the university stuff, but once again here I am. The most suitable phrase for this story, not only this chapter but the whole tale is from the film Gisaku, which is also said everyday in the St. James´road in Spain... "This is the road full of people of all kind, each one does this journey but the real pilgrimage is in the heart"

7. Long road, long story

So, here I am.

Looking for a sloth that has just ran away with MY prey... Can I sank any lower?

We followed Sid for a mile until we arrived near some hot springs, I saw two female sloths but, was Sid really there?

"Ok. You stay here... I will bring the baby and Sid" Manny ordered gently

"Why? I can grab that sloth from the ears and bring him here in no time" _Besides, that sloth deserves some torture_

"Let's just say that I don´t want to make a scene in front of anybody OK?" He didn't hit around the bush... Perhaps it was a good idea after all.

"Right. You can smack him on behalf of me" I sat, sighed and wait for a while until, I heard the earth shaking and Sid running and screaming like crazy towards me _Wait a second, and the baby?_

He jumped in surprise when he saw me but then looked more relieved.

"Thank Goodness... Thank Goodness" He did something like praying and then, he did some theatre "Oh, no! A tiger, help! Help!" That was not only the most stupid show I've ever seeing in my life

"Where's the baby?" I snarled angrily

"Ouw, He´s safe with Manny... come on, put me into your mouth" He whispered and went on with his comedy _Are you nuts? _"OUH, he got me... ouh... help" Sid said as he was dying... _Aaaah, I got it! Two rhinos are chasing him! Sid, will you one day grow?_

"Get away from me" I tried to walk away... He got himself in trouble, he would handle it himself

"He went this way!" The rhinos were getting closer "Over here!"

Sid didn't know what to do... Then, he kicked me so as to make me angry. _That does it._

The rhinos slowed down as soon as they saw Sid was lying like death in my mouth... Arggggh, he tastes like a vulture.. Iuck!

"Oh, Carl.. the tiger beat us to him" Said one of the rhinos

"Wait a minute" The-so-called Carl went to me and smelled Sid... _This could be bad, really bad _"Yuck, he´s dead alright" Goorsh, that was close... I wonder what has he being doing

"Oh, carnivores have all the fun" They finally walked away 

"Goorsh.. I hate to break their hearts like this but that's how it is" Sid sighed in relief and tried to walked away but didn't pull him down "You can pull me down now... Ma-ma, Manny... MANNY MANNYYY!" He began to shout... _I´m not going to release you, no until you pay for what you have done and told me where have you being._

"Guys, I thought we were in a hurry" Manny came carrying the baby "And Diego, split that out... you don´t know where has he being" I released Sid.. _I don´t like the sound of that_

"For a second there, I actually thought you were gonna eat me" The sloth sighed in relief... _Eat someone who tastes that bad? No, gracias._

"I don't eat junk food." I followed Manny 

"I thought you were gonna... you were gonna... Were you?" He couldn't believe it.

We begun our long journey without any more delays except Sid was always the last one.

"Hey, fellas... Can you wait for a second? Hey, fellas!" The sloth was always the same racket until Manny told me to stop near a geyser

"You'll see... Just wait for him" The mammoth smiled and we waited

"Well, thanks for waiting" Sid arrived breathless and leaned on the geyser... _Aaah, I get it. Good one, Manny._

"Three, two, one..." We said together until the geyser send Sid on a short flying course. "Sure it´s faithful" _You know... I´m beginning to enjoy this guy's company_

We had all kinds of strange visions on our journey but what it wasn't that curious was to see Sid playing with snowballs with Manny (the second one it was Manny´s turn for revenge) or having "little chats" with the girl.

"Don´t make me reach back there" The mammoth was losing his temper with those two

"He started it" The sloth complained _GROW UP SID!_

"I don´t care who started it... I´ll finish it" That was really too much.

On the "Three hands Crossroad", Manny was worried that I had lost the scent

"You´re lost, aren't ya?" He looked around

"No.. I know exactly where we are" _Buddy, a pidgeon is a beginner next to me_

"Ask directions" He suggested as soon as we saw a little squirrel trying to protect his nut _Oh, por favor_

"I don´t need directions" I growled _How many times do I have to tell you.._

"Ok.. I´ll ask him" Manny took one step closer "Hey, buddy. Have you seen any humans go by here?" The squirrel denied it and then offered with mimic a charade game to answer us

": Ooh, ooh, ooh! I love this game! I love this game! Let's see... Three words... First word..." Sid looked happy and the game begun with that furry guy jumping on the ground "Stomp. No, Stamp" _Cold, cold_

"Let me try" Said Manny seeing the squirrel putting the nut on his back _Childish _"Um... pack" That one was correct

"Good one, Manny" The sloth smiled as that furry guy begun to act as a... "Second word, long teeth, and claws. Pack of wolves? Pack of..." _Oh oh... That squirrel has just put me on a stake... He is saying "sabertooth tiger"_

"Pack of bears?" Manny tried... thanks God, this two are not good with charades

"No" Sid tried 'to think' on something

"Pack of fleas?" The mammoth tried again and the squirrel pointed at me _How dare you..._

"Pack of whiskers? Pack of noses?" Sid didn't gave up 

"Pachyderm!" Manny was clueless

"Pack of lies? Pack of troubles?" _In what is this guy thinking when he thinks in me?_... I decided to cut that out so I swatted the squirrel on the air _Game over _"Pack a wallop? Pack of birds? Pack of flying fish?"

Ha, that was too close... But I won.

Haha!

Next Stop: The ice cave


	8. Ice Mirrors

Author's note: Long is the road and still we try to find in a mirror what hides behinds all those lies that has lead us to think our lives can't change during this journey. Will you try to find yourself in other's eyes, in their stories?

8. Ice Mirrors

Something is just not right.

Since I´m walking with Manny and Sid, enjoying the mammoth's company, I've being wondering about my mission. The baby... that poor little thing doesn't deserves being Soto´s meal, does she? Manny says she's just like a little monkey, full of joy, playful and having fun with us. But she suppose to be prey... then, why...

Aaaaaayyy. See? I´m doing it again.

It was early in the morning when I went on my own in a "scouting" mission to make sure that the road was clear of problems. We were getting to Half Peak and even the slightest prevention was useful... Looks like the road is clear and... Argh! Damnit! The human tribe!

What are they doing here? Looks like if they were following... Sic! They are following Soto´s tracks! Houston, we've got a big problem! What should I do, what should I do... Hey! The Ice Passage. I almost forgot about it but will I get those two in?

Manny and Sid were following me from the distance and the mammoth was carrying the baby _Who has gave me an idea_

"Hey! Great news!" I came running to them "I found a shortcut!"

"What do you mean, a shortcut?"Manny lifted an eyebrow as he catched the baby in the air _What do you want? A diagram?_

"I mean, faster than the long way around," I growled in a sarcasm 

"Ow" The baby slipped again through Manny´s trunk "I know what a shortcut is!" _Please, Manny, C'mon, just this one_

"Look, either we slip through there and beat the humans to Glacier Pass, or we take the long way and miss them!" I rolled my eyes _My patience is wearing thin_

"Through there." He pointed at the narrow entrance "What do you take me for?" _For a fool_

"This time tomorrow, _you_ could be a free mammoth." I looked at Manny _I know you want it, come on... don´t deny it _"Or a nanny. Personally I never get tired of peek-a-boo." The mammoth grabbed the baby with his trunk and tried to pull him loose as he clung onto Manny´s eyelid. Sid trotted up to us holding the halves of a long icicle in his claws

"Hey guys, hey guys. Check this out. Oorug!" He faked as he was stabbed in the ice

"Sid, the tiger found a shortcut." Pointed Manny the cave once again

"No thanks. I choose life." He dropped the two pieces and turned back _Where do ya think ya´re going?_

"Then I suggest you take the shortcut." I cut his retreat and snarled softly

"Are you threatening me?" Sid waved a claw in front of my face _No, I´m giving you an order_

"Move, sloth!" I roared to him _That's it, ya ask for it. _The ice broke and ten seconds later, we were going to die under the rocks

"Waaaay to go, tiger." The sloth patted me on the head _Jaja, very funny Sid_

"Quick! Inside!" We all run inside the cave but we had to slowed down as soon as we saw the long icicles on the roof _Ok, one word or any funny thing and we're done _"Ok, I vote shortcut." Said Manny _Wise decision_

* * *

I walked close to Manny, trying to ignore Sid for a while after the show of the avalanche. Ok, I´m greedy and what? Try takin care of a guy like Sid and, you'll see

"Stick together, guys. It's easy to get lost in here." I suggested in a soft voice.

For a while I didn't have to took care of the sloth, so I just walked with Manny in silence. Then I saw my image in an ice mirror and stood there for a while. Was that really me? A bloody, grumpy and lonely sabertooth tiger?... I hated myself even more.

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess

Chorus:  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

Chorus:  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete

Bridge:  
I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

Chorus:  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete

Incomplete

Incomplete of BSB 

Was I so cold? I scratched the mirror full of hatred and Manny watched me in silence. Once I was done, he put his trunk over my shoulder... I don´t know if he knew how I felt but I smiled to him

Thanks, Manny.

* * *

Poor Diego. Has Manny understood his feeling?

Thanks everyone for your reviews.

Next stop: Down the hole


	9. Down the rabbit hole

Author's note: Down the alley of ice and snow, we will always find that vagabond that lies in our hearts and keeps searching for the way to be free and see the world.

* * *

9. Down the rabbit hole

We went on walking without speaking until Sid came running from behind... I could saw that the baby was having fun sitting in Manny´s back.

"Will you keep up, please?" Manny snapped at Sid he popped up "It's hard enough to keep track of one baby." _Well, she's having fun already, buddy_

The three of us stared dumbfounded as the baby somehow slid past us on the ice and disappeared down a tunnel after waving at us.

"AAAAH!" We all ran over and looked down, just in time to see the baby disappear further down. _Oh, yes. I'm looooving this. _Before I could figure out what to do, I quickly leaped in. Sid followed, and without thinking Manny jumped in as well.

It wasn't funny in the beginning, I tried holding myself putting my claws on the claws but I kept on falling until I arrived on Manny and by accident, digging my claws in his back. Suddenly, I heard Sid saying...

"Captain! Ice berg ahead!" Before we could figure out what he was talking about the mammoth slammed into a piece of ice, slid upward, and came to a stop before we could go over the top. We gave a sigh of relief, then we jolted down as the ice cracked.

"Oh, no," I muttered softly _Oh, dear_

We fell straight down and somehow managed to keep upright when we hit the ice at the bottom, then started screaming again as we saw what was up ahead. The floor was covered with jagged pieces of ice, but they scattered as we plowed through them. The baby was right in front of us so I decided to bend as much as I could to catch her... In the end, that was just like one funny race and I was just having fun.

The baby slipped and was threw into the air, I tried figuring out how to catch him but as soon as I heard Sid screaming, the four of us slammed into the ice wall... _WOW, that was cool!_

Manny was holding the baby and didn't looked happy but, I was too exited to hold my happiness a bite more longer.

"Wow! Whoo, yeah! Who's up for round two?" I smacked Manny and smiled broadly until I saw their faces and then coughed and turned around embarrassed. "Oh. Ahem. Tell the kid to be more careful." _I know I´m always looking grumpy but, Hey! I know how to have fun_

* * *

Muajajajajajajajajajaaja

I enjoy myself in this things more than you will ever guess

Next chapter: Manny´s story


	10. Pax Deorum

Author's: I guess last chapter was too short so here we go with another one (longer of course)... What lies after someone's smile or character? Is Diego so different from Manny as he thinks?

* * *

10. Pax Deorum

The ice ground turned into a more confortable clay dust ground as we went on walking; the decoration also changed. We were in a cave full of drawings in its walls, of animals and other things... Humans once lived here. I knew that, I have known that since we put a foot near this cave cause I've being here before... even so, this time is different. Something's different.

"Look, look! Tigers!" Sid pointed at something in the wall... a drawing of a pack of sabertooths chasing some antelopes. I stood near Sid, trying to have some fun with my furry "piñata"... "Yeesh," he muttered. The baby gave a frightened whimpering sound and he started comforting it quickly before it could start crying. "Oh, it's ok, it's ok, look, the tigers are just playing tag with the antelope..." He trailed off momentarily and stared at it again. "With their teeth." _Looks fun, hu? Wait until you see it in live_

"Come on, Sid. Let's play tag. You're it!" I circled around him with a smirk

"Sure..." Quickly he looked up at the walls again changing the subject. "Ok, ok, ok. Where are the sloths? You know, you never see any sloths in these things, have you ever noticed?" _I wonder why..._

"Oh, look, Manny! A mammoth!" Sid found a bigger drawing

"Ooh. Somebody pinch me," The mammoth grumbled but I decided to take a better look at that picture

"Hey, hey this fat one looks just like you." _He has a point _"Aaw,and he's got a family!" Manny stopped walking away... _Wait, don´t tell me this is really you? Is it not? _"Oh, and he's happy. Look, he's playing with his kid! See, Manny, THAT's your problem! That's what mammoths are supposed to do!" We were looking at Manny´s true face... He once had a family and they were killed by the humans. That was why Manny understood me back in the ice cave... Because he also felt alone. I silenced Sid and looked at Manny.

We weren't that different after all. We were both alone and lost something very dear to us long time ago... I guess Manny felt then that I did realized his feelings. The baby smothered the picture of a little mammoth and then felt on the mammoth's trunk, who pressed her against his face with love... Manny was feeling responsible about the baby and those feelings were getting to grew inside me little by little.

I ignored Sid's disgusting gesture and after taking one last look at the drawings we walked on.

"_I know the sound of each rock and stone  
And I embrace what others fear  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
Just the likes of me are welcome here_

_Everything breathes  
And I know each breath  
For me it means life  
For others, it's death_

_It's perfectly in balance  
Perfectly planned  
More than enough  
For this man_

_Like every tree  
Stands on it's own  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone_

_I share my world  
With no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone_

_I seen your world  
With these very eyes  
Don't come any closer  
Don't even try_

_I've felt all the pain  
And heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no  
Compromise_

_Like every tree  
Stands on it's own  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone_

_I share my world  
With no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone_

_All by myself  
I stand alone  
_  
_All by myself  
I stand alone"_

Bryan White "I stand alone"

We were getting to Half Peak, and the more closer the more I wonder... Was I doing the right thing?

* * *

Things are starting to complicate

What will Diego choose?


	11. Fire in the hole

Author's note: Hello fellas, sorry about the delay. This one is your Christmas'present and my most sincere desire of a peaceful and lovely Xmas for everyone. Go, Diego, go!

* * *

11. Fire in the hole

We finally got out of the cave... For the very first time on our journey, I wished Sid could do one of his jokes even just to "breack the ice"; all that silence and tears were killing me. In front of us, the colossal Half Peak was standing like a menace.

"Well, would you look at that. The tiger actually did it! There's Half Peak, next stop, Glacier Pass." Manny smiled at me with a mixture of relief and grateful. "How could I ever have doubted you?" _Can't say... I never asked for your opinion. _

"Did you hear that, little fella? You're almost home..."Said Sid to the baby... _Tell me about it._ Suddenly he fell quiet again, shifting from foot to foot. "My feet are sweating." _O´ god, the great sherpa is sweating_

"Do we need to get a newsflash everytime your body does something?" I snarled without turning to him _Ain´t gonna tell The Times, you furry rag doll_

"He's doin' it for attention, just ignore him." Manny rolled his eyes

"Seriously, my feet are really hot--ow!" Neither of us turned to acknowledge him as he pranced towards us yelping. There was a sudden rumbling sound, and the ground under my feet trembled slightly. Looking from the ground I felt a cold shiver going down my back _Oh oh_

"Tell me that was your stomach..." The mammoth whispered _I wish it was_

"Shh," I hissed, cocking his ear so I could heard what was going on and what was that

Sid caught up to us looking at the two of us. "I'm sure it was just thunder." _Who do you think you are? The weatherman? _ "From...under...ground?" _I don´t like the sound of that... Aw, man_

The rumbling sound grew disturbingly louder, then all of a sudden something blew out of the snow from behind us and we staggered to stay upright. Turning to look we saw a geyser of lava shooting into the air. "AAAAH!" _We're gonna die, we're gonna die... I don´t want to barbecue right now, specially myself_

For a few seconds, I lost sight of my two companions but when I saw them crossing an ice bridge that was falling down, I jumped next to Manny; Sid wasn't making his mind to jump.

"Wow, I wish I could jump like that." Said Sid

"Wish granted!" Manny kicked him hard, sending him flying over the ice to land on solid ground up ahead away from the lava. _Mammoth shots, the ball passes through the defense... Gol.. gol.. GOAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! _I took a look at the lava

"Come on, move faster!" I shouted in panic

"Have you noticed the river of lava?!" The mammoth hold the baby against his face _Ya´re telling me or it is just a phrase?_

He glanced down at the baby wrapped in his trunk, looking back at the mammoth, he whimpered and buried his face in short brown fur. The ice in front of us was rapidly melting and we both knew it would never hold Manny´s weight. Crouching he leaped as hard as he could and just barely landed on the solid rock.

A geyser appeared in front of me, the block of ice were Manny had jumped went down. That jump was impossible but it was my only chance to save myself... I jumped but I just could grabbed myself to the edge, I was then really going to die.

Going back Manny leaned out edging carefully out onto the ice trying to reach the place where I was. The ice shuddered and cracked slightly, I knew I couldn't go out any further or both of us would fall in. _Manny..._

I suddenly began to fall but he catched me in time, I grabbed the trunk with my claws... Manny winced in pain as we both heard the ice breaking just under Manfred. Then, he flung me over Sid's side in the very moment he was falling down. _NO, MANNY!!!_

"Manny!" Sid cried as we heard the elephant's cry... Ten seconds later, we was flying on the ice block and then landed hard on the ground next to us "Manny, Manny, Manny, you ok? Come on, say something, anything!" The sloth ran to him

"Ngore nding n my nrrrnk," He mumbled

"What? What was that, I can't hear you." Sid crouched over him

"You're standing on my trunk," He repeated _Uff, thanks God_

"Oh" The sloth walked backwards letting him breath "You're ok, you're ok!"

I was lying on the ground... My heart was almost stopped and my mind was collapsed. He saved me... Manny has just saved my life even being a tiger, the last one he would ever trust. But, why Manny, why?

"Why did you do that? You could have...died, trying to save me." I looked at them.

"That's what you do in a herd," He plainly answered. "You look out for each other." _No one has ever done that for me, none of my partners in my original herd... The rule is that you just look out for yourself_

"Well...thanks." I smiled with the most beautiful smile I ever done ever

"I don't know about you guys, but we are the weirdest herd I have ever seen." Said Sid holding the baby _My thoughts exactly... Thanks Sid.. Thanks Manny_

* * *

Merry Xmas, folks. 


	12. Cdnyo dekan

Author´s note: This one is for all of you, for a white Christmas even when they want to erase it... Merry Xmas. Vamew hyjetyt o yñu hiaju.

* * *

12. Cdnyo dekanI passed down the waters 

Of my life and went looking

For a place to stay.

I´ve being living alone

For so long... Dekan.

I used to say that I will

Always look out for myself

Cause it was all about me,

The greastest tiger of all.

E icat du drehg

Yes, those were thoughts

Then... Making fool of me.

I tried so hard...

And now I found that

There´s no way home for me.

Candles lights die tonight,

One after another... I will be

The next one to fade away,

My dear, edc ujan.

Save me...

Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you

The worst prison of all

Is inside me... Killing me softly

Claws of eager and grief,

Will tear your soul like an

Undone jigsaw... cuim bnecuh.

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you

Cruf sa fryd ed'c mega

Du pa dra mycd uha cdyhtehk

ht daylr sa fnuhk vnus nekrd

ht E'mm cruf oui fryd E lyh pa

Cyo ed vun sa

Cyo ed vun sa

ht E'mm mayja drec meva pareht sa

Cyo ed ev ed'c fundr cyjehk sa

To save myself, is it worth it?

I need somebody else to lead me

And show me what´s wrong.

Fearless tiger, learned to be alone

But his heart didn´t.

Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Long is the falling

But if I run away,

The darkness will take me

And will destroy everything.

Ain´t no demon,

I won´t become one.

Before is too late, dear,

I will myself once again  
in another´s eyes, tayn

Snow falls over me,

The same road, the same scheme

But I´m ready this time

For the long day ahead.

Cause I´m with you  
Lyica Es fedr oui.

* * *

Merry Xmas

Next stop: North lights


	13. Keep holding on

Author´s note: Before going on with Diego, I thought this one was a very good song for this story. Enjoy and happy new year!!

* * *

13. Gaab rumtehk uh (_Keep holding on_ by Avril Lavigne)

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

* * *

Solo no estas  
Pues vamos los dos  
A tu lado caminare  
Yo tu mano sostendré  
Cuando empieza enfriar  
Y sientes que es el final  
Sin lugar al que ir  
Sabes bien que no voy a ceder  
No, no voy a ceder

Debes resistir  
Veras que lo lograremos, venceremos  
Lo vamos a conseguir  
Aguanta un poco más  
Porque a tu lado estoy,  
Contigo yo voy  
Nada ya que decir  
Nada que puedas tú hacer  
No hay nada más, es el momento  
Así que resiste,  
Veras que lo lograremos, venceremos  
Lo vamos a conseguir

Tan lejos estoy  
Quisiera tenerte aquí  
Antes de que sea tarde  
Y todo pueda desaparecer  
Antes de que la puerta cierre  
Y todo vaya acabar,  
Contigo a mi lado  
Luchare hasta el final  
Luchare hasta el final, yeah, yeah

Debes resistir  
Veras que lo lograremos, venceremos  
Lo vamos a conseguir  
Aguanta un poco más  
Porque a tu lado estoy,  
Contigo yo voy  
Nada ya que decir  
Nada que puedas tú hacer  
No hay nada más, es el momento  
Así que resiste,  
Veras que lo lograremos, venceremos  
Lo vamos a conseguir

Escúchame, por favor  
Cuando creo que  
Nada va a cambiar  
Nada va a cambiar  
Lo que sea que venga  
Saldremos adelante bien  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Debes resistir  
Veras que lo lograremos, venceremos  
Lo vamos a conseguir  
Aguanta un poco más  
Porque a tu lado estoy,  
Contigo yo voy  
Nada ya que decir  
Nada que puedas tú hacer  
No hay nada más, es el momento  
Así que resiste,  
Veras que lo lograremos, venceremos  
Lo vamos a conseguir

Ahh, ahh  
Aguanta un poco más  
Ahh, ahh  
Resiste un poco más  
Nada ya que decir  
Nada que puedas tú hacer  
No hay nada más, es el momento  
Así que resiste,  
Veras que lo lograremos, venceremos  
Lo vamos a conseguir

* * *

Spanish translation as my Christmas gift

Happy New Year!!!

Next stop


	14. On the way down

Author's note: Happy New Year, folks! We're back with Diego and things are starting to get more interesting as we get closer to Half Peak. What will Diego choose? Should I make one of Ice Age 2? We will soon find it out.

* * *

14. On the way down

It took a while till we recovered from the lava show but I couldn't help feeling something was different.

Manny saved me even risking his life... That wasn't right... was it? I´m a sabertooth tiger, I eat mammoths, sloths, babies, I... am a damn bloody killing machine!!!

But I can't do this. Even looking so confident in the beginning, it is like all my life has being useless till now. We were crossing a tough snow storm, we were all tired and it was late; for a while I wished the wind would had carried me away but I remained in my position...

"Guys, we gotta get this kid out of the wind!" I heard Manny shouting while he was trying to protect the baby... We looked around and sheltered behind a big stone wall. "How much further?"

"Three miles," I did a mental calculation _Too much for all of us... Say, what is Sid doing with that rock?_

"I'm beat. We'll get there in the morning." Manny blew and turned to the sloth... He was.. scratching the wall?

"What're you doing?" I rised an eyebrow as I watched him

"I'm putting sloths on the map." He went on until he was finished and took a step backwards. _I don´t think humans need a reminder of what a sloth is_... It was a "picture" of a sloth but it was so badly done that I could´t held myself from smiling, trying not to laugh all loud _I bet the girl draws better than ya do_

"Hey why don't you make it realistic and draw him lying down?" Said Manny grabbing the rock and decided to make his own version _Excellent point_

"And make him rounder." I stopped Sid from saying anything until Manfred added a big stomach to the picture "Perfect." _Now he really looks like you_

"A, ha, I forgot how to laugh." Turning he started scraping at the drawing trying to get rid of the stomach I had drawn on it. A scratching sound reached our ears and we watched, surprised, as a spark flew from the rocks and landed on a small pile of twigs and leaves. Sid stared at the fire that he had just started, then smiled and kissed the rock. "I'm a genius!" _Beginner's luck!_

We brought some branches and sat around the fire while Sid was dancing around and prancing with pride

"From now on, you'll have to refer to me as 'Sid, Lord of the Flames'!" He said smirking until a spark reached his tail _And how about if I call you Sid, lord of the big mouth_´...

"Hey, Lord of the Flames! Your tail's on fire." Manny really enjoyed seeing him shouting and running in circles when he found out he was burning, the baby giggled and I grabbed him when he passed by my side, pulling him back into a pile of snow and extinguishing the fire _I dare say you should say thank you_

"Oh, thank you! From now on, I'm going to call you Diego--" He sighed and looked at me

"Lord of Touch Me and You're Dead," I growled and he gasped shrinking back from the tiger. "Ah, I'm just kiddin', ya little knucklehead..." Grabbing Sid I tucked him under a paw and started rubbing his head. _Did I scared you?_

"Hey, lovebirds. Look at this." We abruptly stopped our little game and looked up sharply, and I smiled slightly watching the baby carefully take a few steps towards Sid. Nearly losing his balance for a second he started falling back but Manny caught him with his trunk and helped him regain control. _Well, eh... She's cute, hu?_

"I don't believe it!" Sid smiled as Manny glanced at me, the sloth began to encourage the baby "Come here, you little biped! Come here, you little wormy worm! Come to Uncle Sid!" The baby turned his head and saw me sitting to the side, then changed his direction and slowly made his way over to me _Oh, no _"No no no no no, this way. This way!"

"Go to him. Go to him." As the baby continued walking towards me he got up and backed a step. As he reached me he fell forward and wrapped his arms around his leg smiling up at me... He even said a little hello "Uh...ok. Good job. Keep...practising." I helped the baby up and gave him a nudge in Manny´s direction._ She... likes me_

"Look at that. Our little guy's growing up." Said Sid... The baby felt and yawned, the mammoth grabbed him gently and went to sleep while Sid was sitting next to me

"Look at that big pushover" He said Manny

"Yeah, Manny... he´s a good guy" I watched Manfred sleep

"Sure he is... Well, good night" The sloth felt asleep _How can you sleep so much_

Half Peak is behind us but I rather not to see it... Better enjoy what is left and think what I´m gonna do.

"_Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive_

_And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

_I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive_

_'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

_I was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing_

_Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_All that I wanted  
All that I needed_

_On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

_Down, down, down  
But I held onto you  
Down, down, down  
But I held onto you_"

On the way down, Ryan Cabrera

* * *

Oh, dear!!

Well, more to come and more to read.

Thank you

Next stop: Diego's choice


	15. Diego´s choice

Author's note: Sorry about the delay, I was a bite busy cuz I was trying to write something after finishing my great novel: The Lord of the Last Dream. For these one, where things are getting creepy, I would like you guys to do something for me... Can you imagine how the North Wind god shall be?

* * *

15. Diego's choice

It was early in the morning when we arrived at Half Peak, Sid was "cleaning the baby", if ya can call that cleaning _The poor kid is going to catch an intoxication._

"All right, let's get you all cleaned up, I mean what's your daddy gonna say if he sees you all squishy and sticky like this?" He started licking his paws and wiping them over the baby's face cleaning him off. "That looks good, a little bit here--" _Aaa, Sid... I think the only thing ya´re doing is filling him with dribbles_

"Cleaned up nice, little fella." Manny stopped him with his trunk but I wasn't paying attention.

We were getting closer to the place where all my herd was waiting for us. I knew it was my job to bring them home for lunch and that I had to let the baby in the claws of Soto but... As we were getting closer and closer, I realised that no one of my herd would have save me in the lava pits or not even listen to me in the ice cave like Manny and Sid had. And the baby... _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

I can't do this. Nor even with the menace of being the baby's replacement for lunch. I was to fond to my two new friends and I was not a killer like Soto.

I have to do something to make them turn.

"I think he's starting to look like me!" _Poor kid, he's not that ugly or that stupid _"Hey Diego, what do you think?" He held up the baby to my face and looked at my eyes but I turned my head to the other side... I guess the only way to convince this two is not precisely politeness.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." I snarled just like in old times keeping my senses ready, staying on my guard and listening to each sound as we were in a dangerous place and I was sure we were been watched. 

"Why not?" Sid scowled me _Because I'm trying to save your lives, perhaps?_

"Because if we save him, he'll grow up to be a hunter. And who do you think he'll hunt?" Use your common sense... Well, that goes better for Manny... Sid doesn't have any

"Maybe because we saved him, he won't hunt us. Ow!" He winced and pulled his head back from the baby who had poked him in the nose. _How do you think humans are, Sid? They are not exactly the Candy Man_

"Yeah, and maybe he'll grow fur and a long skinny neck and call you 'mama'!" I was beginning to lose my temper as my plan wasn't working at all

"What's your problem?" Manny growled softly... Aww... _Don't tell me you guys hadn't seen that all I want is to take you outta here_

I smelled one of my saber partners and I decided to walk on as we couldn't stop then... We were trapped and I didn't knew what to do... Betray my herd or my two best friends who had risked their lives for me?

"Nothing. Let's go, I'm freezing my tail off." I tried to keep walking but then I saw Lenny, the fat one looking at us and then turning back to go fetch Soto... I stood alone for a while, trying to make a choice

"Hey, Diego. You frozen back there?" Manny laughed as they entered into the rock gallery that leads to Half Peak.

I've decided.

I jumped cutting Manny´s way and whispered to them, making sure that no one was following or listening.

"Get down!" I warned them trying to make them follow me.

"Huh?" Sid and the mammoth looked at each other, then at me, confused. "What?" _There's no time, C´mon!!_

"Sh! Get down and follow me!" _I can go with my eye's closed through here but we need to hurry... _I could saw Manny had figure out what was going on as he didn't looked happy

"Hey, what's going on?" Sid glanced at us nervously not knowing what to do.

"At the bottom of Half Peak... there's an ambush, waiting for you." I lowered my head sadly, my heart was burning inside my chest and I could almost feel the tears coming

"What?!" Sid was speechless

"What do you mean, 'ambush'?" It did not took long till Manny deduced the whole trap "You set us up."

"It was my job! I was supposed to get the baby, but then--" I was just trying to explain but Manny didn't let me finish _But then, I met you guys, we became friends, you saved my life and now I´m lost_

"You brought us home for DINNER!" The mammoth's voice was killing me even more faster than all the spears in the world

"That's it, you're out of the herd!" Said Sid but that was just nothing comparing to what the mammoth was saying

"I'm sorry." That came from the bottom of my heart

"No you're not!" Leaning over Manny whipped me off my feet and pinned me to the side of the rock by the throat with one of his tusks. "Not yet." _You're killing me, Manny_

"Listen, I can help you!" I put my paws on the tusk trying to convince him

"Stay close, Sid!" He snapped at the sloth. "We can fight our way out!" _You can't... They will kill you once you put a feet out of this place_

"You can't!" He pressed his tusk harder against me as I spoke and gasped out, "Pack's too strong. You have to trust me." _Ya´re choking me_

"TRUST you?! Why in the world would we trust YOU?!" He shouted with rage _Because we are friends_

"Because I'm you're only chance." I said softly and he let me go slowly... I explained them my plan in a few words but for the first time, I felt relief and thankful about having Sid and Manny by my side as my friends.

* * *

Now I know why did I choose Diego.

Bravo, lad, bravo!

Next stop: The trap


	16. Brothers in arms

Author´s note: Hi, everyone! I´ve been waiting for you, what take you so long? Diego´s back and with him, the final stages of this story... But do not fear, cuz there is enough Diego for everyone.

* * *

16. Brothers in arms

A cold wind shatered the snow and grab the white dust like a bugle announcing that something was going tohappen and no one could stayed away from it.

All my pack was sitting there on Half Peak, waiting in silence for my arrival... I could saw Soto with a swift smile on his face.

"Hello, ladies" I walked in smiling

"Look who´s decided to show up" Said Oscar looking at me with his usual grin _Callin me coward, scary cat?_

"Diego... I was beginnig to worry about you" Soto looked at me _I know you were just worried about your meal, so you can skip that_

"No need toworry. In just a few seconds, you´ll be satisfing your taste for revenge" I walked to my post with a smile _And I´ll be veeery faar from here with your meal_

"Very nice" Soto walked to the edge of the rock and watched the horizont until we saw Sid holding "the baby"

"I see the sloth! And he´s got the baby!!" Shouted Zeke excited

"Don´t give away your positions until you see the mammoth... He´s the one you have to surprise" Soto tried to kept everyone steady _No if I can help it_

"You want to maul somethin, don´t ya Zeck?" I whispered in his with my best tone of _seduction_ (I´m worst than the devil... I´m tellin ya)

"I wanna maul" He whimpered moving hisclaws

"Then what are you waitin for?" I answered and he went runnin after Sid followed bythe rest of the pack

"NO!! I said wait forthe mammoth!!!" Shouted Soto and I shrugged my shoulders _Don´t look at me _"Roar" He went running after them

After running for a while and had tricked them with our snow baby, Sid dashed around the corner towards Manny and kept going to get the real baby. A second later three sabers came charging around, skidding to a stop as they saw the mammoth.

"Surprise!!!!!" Manny flung the log at them hitting all three and knocking them down over the ledge we were standing on. Looking over Manny smirked then turned around as I came up behind him smiling.

"Come on, we'll pick up Sid and get out of here while we can."

He followed me quickly, then stopped and jerked to the side as another tiger came up on my right. Keeping his eyes on Manfred, Soto snarled at me.

"Come on, Diego. Let's bring this mammoth down!" He said with triumph in his eyes. We were cornered when Oscar and the others came, and I was between my pack and my two best friends.

* * *

We´re in big trouble!!

What will hapen?

Next stop: Life debts


	17. No way home

Author´s note: We are almost at the end and I must admit that I cried when I saw this scene... Not because of Soto but for Diego, my poor tiger. I guess I often feel like him.

* * *

17. No way home

My heart was in a stake.

As the whole pack gathered around the mammoth, I felt Manny´s eyes over me, not knowing if he could trust me or not... But I have decided.

I suddenly dodged ahead of the other tiger and turned to face him standing between us. The other tiger pulled up, seemingly more startled than Manny was

"What're you doing?" Soto snarled at me

"Leave the mammoth alone." I lowered my head into a defensive posture and snarled back at him in a cold voice _Why don´t ya pick someone of your own size, buster?_

"Fine. I'll take you down first." Soto looked and walked to me, ready for the challenge.

We first went on circles, showing our fangs and watching each other until we started the real fight... I knew I was desesperate but there was no other chance so I tried my best to help Manny who was been attacked by Oscar and Lenny but Soto was to much for me. Even if I could reached his cheek, he suddenly got me and threw me against a rock.

All my body was screaming in pain, asking for a rest but I knew Manny was in danger and need me.

I woke up and saw Soto getting ready to jump to Manny´s neck... I didn´t even thought for a second what I did when I jumped and received the bite in Manny´s place. I felt on the ground, bleedin and knowing that was the end.

"We did it!"I heard Sid screaming happily when I woke up again. The sloth, Manny and the baby came then to me with a grim lookin in their faces. 

"We were...some team, huh?" I softly lifted my head _Ya guys have been great and I´ve been too slow_

"'Were'? Come on, we're still a team..." Manny looked at me

"I'm uh, sorry I tried to set you up." Put my head back down for a brief moment as if the effort of lifting it was too much for me, then growled

"Ah, you know me, I'm too lazy to hold a grudge." Sid put the baby near me and the poor little thing put his little hand on my nose... _Your hands are even more soft than all the people I have met_

"Hey, knock it off, squirt. You gotta be strong. You gotta take care of Manfred and Sid...especially Sid." I softly looked at him with all my love _You can smack that sloth whenever you want to_

"Come on, you can lick this! You're a tiger! Look, I'll carry you, come on, what do you say? Come on, Diego, come on! Tell him he's going to be ok, Manny." He stayed silent as Sid pleaded with me, staring at my eyes. _I´m sorry, Sid that is not going to work this time_

"Listen, you have to leave me here. If those humans get through the pass, you'll never catch them." I spoke then only thinking in what was better for them

"You have been saying the truth about that the whole journey have you?" Said Manny almost gently

"Why lie about that when I can tell the truth and be listened?" I said then... _I´m not such a bad person_

"You didn't have to do that." The mammoth said

"That's what you do in a herd." Ireplied with the same thing he'd told me back at the lava pits.

They left then in silence...

_Thanks... Manny, Sid, Squirt... Thanks for everything._

I remembered then how my father used to told me that we tigers were the kings of nature, the terror of other creatures that had a kingdom for their own... But I wasn´t a king.

I was a vagabond.

With no way home for me.

* * *

Aaaww, man. This one is a very sad one.

Poor Diego!


	18. Kings and Vagabonds

Author´s note: We are almost at the end of thestory. One of the few times I saw Ice Age was in a bus during a trip with my scout group, during this part I heard everyone sighing with sadness... Like it or not, people do like Diego.

* * *

18. Kings and Vagabonds 

The snow falling on me with her white cold fingers, the sight of Soto stabbed in one corner, my head running past the pain and sorrow I felt in each corner of my body... For a while, I was one poor vagabond dying under the snow in silence and thinking in nothing else.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

All my life, was only the career of a lonesome soldier that always thought that nothing could retrieve him if he ever felt in combat... A nasty and sorrowful truth that had came this far. Soto, the leader of the pack, the one who teached how to only care of myself was there... dead; like a ragdoll that no one wants just because he only cared of his own skin.

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here_

I was still alive but who knew for how longer... Sid and Manny were on their way to Glacier Pass and I was going to die for my friends, I don´t know if with that I had saved my soul from hell but as least, I´m going to die with pride... the pride of having done what I have to.

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on_

A little fear is growing inside me and getting bigger and bigger, I don´t want to die alone. Even with all my pride and relief, I can´t stay here all alone... I would rather to have someone beside me but... The only friends I got are gone.

_Then from on hight - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

I just can´t stay here and do nothing.

"_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_", my father used to told me... If I just stay here, then nothing would be worth it, not even saving Manny´s life. I have to get up! 

All my body hurts and cries but I know Manny and Sid still need me, I know it.

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in abattle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for_

I made several tries until I finally stood up...

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own__  
_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

I´m not a common vagabond. I´m the King of Vagabonds, the SaberTooth Vagabond. 

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

And I shall live and die like a king.

* * *

There goes Diego! 

Hurray!!


	19. Wherever you will go

Author´s note: The last chapter is here... Boy, it´s been a long journey! I´m glad that you guys have been there all this time, and don´t worry folks cuz Diego will be back with more! Deha、mata!

* * *

19. Wherever you will go

The sun was high in the sky and the snow shone like never before as I walked all the way up through Glacier Pass following Manny´s footprints... My front leg as still hurting me but I didn´t care. I just wanted to say goodbye to my dear squirt.

"_It's time to turn off the light  
This has been such a beautiful night  
We have served you a lot of delights  
And some really wonderful sights"_

Manny and Sid watched the baby in his daddy´s strong arms, he was finally home and with his family but I guess he didn´t wanted to say goodbye either until he spotted something up the hill. The baby covered his eyes with his hands, then took them away, playing peek-a-boo, which caused Sid to start up again

"That's right, where's the baby?" Said the sloth almost with tears in his eyes

"Come on, Sid. Let's head south." Manny turned round... His eyes widened as he saw something incredible coming up the hill... Me.

As he reached the top, I looked down at the baby who repeated the peek-a-boo. I covered his eyes with one paw, then waved at the baby as the humans walked on... I realised then peek-a-boo ment "tiger or Diego" _How cute_. I shrugged that off

"Bye..." As Sid continued yelling at the baby.

"_My friend, this is the end  
So long and see you soon again  
Bye bye, kissing you hi  
Someday we will be back together _

Goodbye to the circus  
We hope you enjoyed the show  
Now it's nearly at the end  
But it will be back, you know" 

"Save your breath, Sid. You know humans can't talk."I smiled at him just like in old times _You are never going to grow up, Sid_

"Diego?! You're ok!" He ran to me fullof joy

"Nine lives, baby!" I said full of pride _How´s that?_

"Yay!! You're ok, you're ok!" Sid dashed up the hill, tackled Diego knocking him over roughly, smacked him hard on the back and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him on the head _If ya´re trying to kill me, you have almost done it _"I could kiss you! Yuck!!!" He started spitting and clawing at his tongue

"_It will be back, you know  
It will be back, you know _

You have given us all of the best  
You are beating inside our chest  
Staying with us as time has gone by  
Gave us hope when tide was high

My friend, this is the end  
So long and see you soon again  
Bye bye, kissing you hi  
Someday we will be back together

Goodbye to the circus  
We hope you enjoyed the show  
Now it's nearly at the end  
But it will be back, you know" 

Manny smiled at me and I did smiled too, I was trying so hard to keep my tears out of the scene.

"_The band played on, from dusk till dawn  
And time is almost gone  
The beat goes on, it's almost done  
This music marathon _

It will be back, you know  
It will be back, you know

So  
Goodbye to the circus  
We hope you enjoyed the show  
Now it's nearly at the end  
But it will be back, you know

So  
Goodbye to the circus  
We hope you enjoyed the show  
Now it's nearly at the end  
But it will be back, you know

We will be back, you know  
We will be back, you know" 

"Uh, welcome back, partner. Wanna lift?" He offered. I shook my head quickly raising a paw

"No thanks. I've got to save whatever dignity I've got left." _I still have four legs, thanks god_

"You're hanging with us now, buddy. Dignity's got nothing to do with it! But I'll take that lift?" _Don´t ever change, Sid_

"Yeah, climb aboard." Manny gave him a boost to get up on his back and started walking, but stopped as Sid leaned over his head

"Yeaaaah, MUSH!" _Who do you think you are, Clint Eastwood, pal?_"Ooor, not mush. Either way."The mammoth glared up at him and he cringed then smiled and shrugged at me "This is gonna be the best migration ever! I'm gonna show you all my favorite watering holes. And then I turn around and the fungus in my fur dries out..." Rolling his eyes, Manny shook his head and started moving again, heading for the south. I shook my head and followed smiling slightly as Sid started chattering away again.

"Sounds very attractive." _I think I´ll set this one out_

"You know, this whole Ice Age thing is getting old. Know what I could really go for? Global warming!" Sid went on talking _Yeah, right_

"Right," I mumbled sarcastically

"Keep dreaming," came Diego's response. _Loud mouth_

"_So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own _

[Chorus:  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

[Chorus

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

[Chorus

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go"

Wherever you will go, Manny,Sid... I will go. Cuz home is where the heart is, and a vagabond´s heart is with the ones he travelles with... You are my kingdom.

* * *

Thanks for everything!

See ya!!


End file.
